


内河洪流

by Pink__Ink



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 盲流背景下的一个短小故事片段，名字改了一下请自行代入





	内河洪流

李瑁是在火车站被人弄住的，后来扛水泥管的时候他遇见几个人，也说是从火车站被抓过来的，火车站到处抓人，逮着谁就说谁是盲流，拿不出队里开的证明就没半点法子。建设工程缺劳力，就拣身强力壮的抓——他们同李瑁讲这话的原因在于，怎么看李瑁也不符合条件。他在人群中显得瘦削，没被尘土盖住的地方泛着白，眼睛像冬天里头的两团棉花，勾出的丝到处粘在人衣角，让人想直扑进去，再摸摸他软绵绵耷下去的眼尾。李瑁说，我被抓到没什么冤枉。他确实是盲流跑出来的，被抓的时候他在站台上买了个桃子，听见有当兵的说话，拔腿就跑，倒也不是他跑得不快，或是反应不够敏捷，是他叫枪声吓住了，僵在原地不敢动腿，却在等人来把他两手绑在身后时，把刚拿到手的水蜜桃咬掉大半个，那几个当兵的当然可以扇他耳光，叫他吐出来，但他们没有，他的一双眼睛还是软的，谁见到都会软了心尖。  
他在工地上已经呆了四天，或者五天，他没去数，他知道等这样的日子到头，要花的天数他也数不过来，没准儿这一段熬到了头，下一段会更难熬，李瑁早看透这人生，他说人生就是一段段破布缝起来的大布口袋，兜住自己也兜住天空，眼下好歹还有口饭吃，他也就没想过跑，他已经跑过好多的路了，似乎还没找到通往好去处的方向。只是给他吃的东西太少，要他干的活又太重，第四天，或者第五天，他只差一点在邓团长眼前倒过去，邓团长扶了他一下，目光 不慎触及他那双眼睛。邓团长干脆坦荡地看了一会儿，说：“你跟我进屋休息会儿。”  
邓团长直接带他上了楼，团长在二楼有间单独的卧室，关了门拉了窗帘，几乎就与世外的洪流暴乱隔绝了。李瑁坐在床尾，坐得很直，拳头压在膝盖上，听人讲话：“我叫邓程，我知道你没办法，我们都没办法。”他们在洪流中迷失，找不到方向，只有牵起手，顺着洪水盲流。邓程借着窗帘缝漏进来的一点光找见了暖瓶，又把脸盆架子上搭着的毛巾拿下来，倒了热水给李瑁擦干净脸上的灰，几点光打在他重新发出亮光的脸上，邓程为此惊愕一秒，思考他是否是天上人，随后被肚子发出的叫声打断，那声音来自李瑁。  
李瑁说：“我饿。”  
邓程说：“你和我做完我就给你找吃的。”  
李瑁点点头，但直到邓程把他压在床上剥他内裤时他才慌张惊叫，他慌张的原因首先来自自己的钱就被缝在内裤里侧，那是他离开家门前他妈妈缝进去的，他开始感到害怕，好像因为饿与累而昏迷的神智在这一秒才突然清醒，四处乱蹦，要他从床上跳起来逃跑。他用睁圆了的眼睛看邓程，这一张脸此刻烙印在他心上，恰好和心上缺的一块契合。  
床贴着墙放置，墙的下端漆了墨绿色油漆，光滑油漆和掉粉的白腻子中间有道齐刷刷的分界线，供李瑁的脊梁线贴着，过会儿邓程就是要把他从这条线根上撵开，分成两股，再拧回去，邓程把他翻过来，用自己发热的胸膛代替了冰冷生硬的墙，他背上已经留了层凉，骨头隐隐凸着，邓程的手指摸到他肋骨的间隙，血管隔着两层皮肉，把一跳一跳的体温传过去，邓程小时候摸过兔子的心脏，拨开那层厚厚的毛，隔着结着青红血丝的皮，温软的跳动几乎把他心脏撞陷一个小坑，邓程现在的感觉几乎和当年一模一样了，只是李瑁撞开的坑更深。邓程也不敢挪动手指，摸他的肋骨，怕这么细一把骨头折在自己手里。邓程那双手从来在拿刀拿枪，直到揍人该使的劲儿却不知道该如何抚摸如此精细的物件。从他当上营长起，就和自己的右手伴侣断绝了往来，没有女人，他就在自己营里找个兄弟，两个人互相解决问题，粗砺毛糙地过了无数苍茫岁月，十个抵起来也够不上今天的仔细。从前是吃泥鳅，下一回牙就能全撸进嘴里，现在是鼓捣秋蟹，从脊梁那条线分开，被分开的线不知何故，忽然开始几十倍后退，一直回到白膨膨的棉花，彻底和那双眼睛融成一团了——李瑁的身子在邓程揉压下与自己的双眼达成了和谐，他在床上任人揉来揉去，真有那么软，他开始用力呼吸，胸口用力起伏，带着邓程的手连同胳膊，连同身子，随着他的起伏深入后退。  
邓程继续动作，而李瑁实在饿得厉害，他觉得自己又要昏过去，邓程像外面的暴乱一样把他冲散，他总在四处逃跑，却逃不掉套在身上的那个袋子，他挣扎不脱邓程的怀抱，邓程在射出来前主动松开了他，两个人都弄在床单上，床单好洗，身子不好洗。  
等他喘息平了，邓程问他：“你叫什么？”  
他说：“李瑁。”  
邓程重复了一遍，想确认，他又问：“‘瑁’？”  
他扯过邓程的手，在他掌心写字。  
邓程觉得痒，卷起手掌，又很快撑开还给他。  
他在邓程手里写，邓程又在脑子里写了一遍。  
邓程问：“这个字什么意思？”  
他摇摇头，说：“这一个字什么意思也没有。”  
他不再说话，直到哭过之后才又颤起吸饱了泪水的声带，把话裁成一小段一小段的，邓程听得懂的部分少，后来到了上海，才知道李瑁说的是上海话。在邓程听懂的几句里，李瑁说的是“你放我走吧。”和“我饿了。”  
邓程不知道自己怎么才能放他走，只能给他热几个白面窝窝吃，喂他把搪瓷缸子里的水咽下去。他垂下去的眼尾红了又消退，那两团泡了水的棉花还涨着，一滴滴往外挤水，这是他的第一次经历，他觉得疼和天昏地暗。  
他们又断断续续做过几次，邓程尽量给他找些好东西吃，李瑁每次都会求他，在高潮前后压着声音说：“求求你，放我走吧。”  
邓程说：“跟哥在一起不好吗？”  
李瑁点点头，又摇摇头，说：“我要去北京…我必须回北京。”  
邓程挑了个傍晚时间，把李瑁从工地带到火车站，在站台上买了几个桃塞进他挎着的帆布包里，对他说：“这回不会有人抓你了，有我陪你呢。”  
“你要是走不下去了，就回来找哥。”


End file.
